What About Now?
by jalph.in.wonderland
Summary: High school AU. He was the new kid. But isn't that how it always goes? Jalph. Possibly Rogeric in future chapters.


_So this is what my life has come to._

Those were the thoughts going through Jack's head as he sat, leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette out the window. He was fortunate enough to have a day away from work, and even though he had to go to school he was making the most of it. He'd only gotten home around half an hour ago, but you wouldn't be able to tell that just from observation. There was a half eaten bowl of ramen noodles on the floor in front of him, surrounded by a few crushed up, empty cans of red bull, and in the hand that wasn't occupied holding a cigarette he was holding a bottle of vodka.

Jack wasn't too conserned about his parents catching him - they weren't home now and God knew when they would be - yet even so, he kept his door closed. If by some stretch of the imagination they did come home any time soon, he'd be in shit. He thought that if he kept his door closed it would buy him a few extra seconds to at least try to straighten things out if he heard the front door open. That was a big if, though. In reality he most likely wouldn't hear anything, since his music was way too loud.

His thoughts weren't necessarily brought on by anything specific, just the details of the current events. He had zoned out staring at the bowl of ramen noodles, knowing it was probably the only thing he'd end up eating tonight. It wasn't because he was anorexic, nor was it because of a shortage of food in his house. He just hadn't been in the mood to each much lately, and he figured he should at least eat something.

There was also the fact that he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a proper night's sleep, or the last time he went a day without drinking at the very least two red bulls. Between work and his general lack of ability to sleep, it made for shit days and the perfect conditions for the teen to develop a caffeine addiction. Though he'd deny it if anyone brought it to his attention, he knew his dependency had started to become conserning a few weeks ago.

Maybe it's just that somewhere along the line while listening to one of his father's old mix tapes, Jeremy by Pearl Jam had started to play, and that would put anyone in an off mood. Upon realizing the song that was playing, Jack's idle stare moved away from the noodles and to the cassette player. It wasn't that he didn't like the song, it just wasn't exactly what he'd wanted to listen to. It certainly was a change of pase from the angsty rock music that had been playing only a minute before.

Whatever the cause of his thoughts, they were still just as valid. The boy couldn't remember the last time he had a day to himself. Between work at the local movie house, school, and the odd times he found his parents around his house (or at least the expectation that they would be around his house at some point that day), he never felt like he had the time to unwind. He often found himself looking forward to the time he could spend smoking and drinking in the comfort of his own room. He smiled to himself, and put the cigarette out.

Maybe it was the vodka that had his mind thinking like this.

He supposed it wasn't exactly normal for a boy of his age, sixteen-going-on-seventeen, to be looking forward to when he could drink alone in his room, but Jack had never been a big fan of normality. Not in the hipster way, or the punk rock poser kind of way, but he'd just never found himself falling in line, and never really had the desire to either. Often times he didn't even know his thoughts or actions were abnormal. However, that could be because he'd managed to become friends with someone so much like himself. The only huge difference between the boys was that his friend, Roger, had never been a fan of drinking or smoking. Now that he thought of it, Jack wasn't sure he could recall a time Roger had ever touched anything. He didn't quite understand how a boy as unusual as Roger could get by without _something_. Jack guessed it was because Roger had a way with people that he could never understand.

Roger really was his own person. He didn't follow anyone or look up to anyone. Other than Jack, that is. Even then, Roger only looked up to Jack slightly. So slightly that he wouldn't even know if Roger hadn't said so himself. It had initially come as a surprise to Jack, but once it had been brought to his attention it had become more noticable.

 _"Those kids are gonna be around us sometimes, I get it. For whatever reason they_ adore _you. But what I don't get is why they'll still stick around me after you've left, and even more than that, why_ I _can boss them around." Jack mused to his friend._

 _He wasn't even sure if the other boy had been listening. They had a good thing going between them; one could rant to the other as much as they wanted, about whatever, and the other person didn't have to listen as long as they didn't interupt. Jack enjoyed the agreement. There were some things he didn't really want anyone to know, but he felt needed to be said, so he'd say them to Roger knowing there was a good chance he'd be tuned out._

 _That's why it startled Jack when Roger responded. Not that the response startled him any less. "They're kids, Merridew. They look up to me, and they see me looking up to you. Stands to reason they should look up to you too."_

 _Jack hadn't been sure how to respond. His confusion seemed to be the emotion that took control. "Huh?"_

 _Roger shrugged, but maintained the same demeanor. "It's their logic, not mine. I guess it doesn't really make that much sense, but like I said, they're just kids."_

 _"You look up to me?" Jack clarified._

 _Now Roger was the one who appeared confused. "I suppose. I wouldn't say I worship you or wish to be you, but I think you're neat." The confusion gradually left as he spoke. "I guess if I had to choose to be a different person, I'd choose to be you. I thought it had been obviously that I looked up to you a bit. All the littluns noticed."_

 _Jack had wanted to laugh at how Roger had called them littuns as if they were so much younger than them, when in reality they were only a year behind the boys. He didn't, though. He was still slightly surprised by what Roger had said._

 _"But why?"_

 _"Do I look up to you?" Roger stopped walking and leaned against the brick wall of whatever building was on the other side of the alley they were in. "I see qualities in you that I see in myself. I see qualities in you that I'd like to see in myself. I see qualities in you that I see in my enemies. You're a real puzzle, Merridew, but you're also the only person I've met so much like myself without_ trying _."_

The last part sure was true. Jack couldn't remember the last time he'd tried at anything. Not at school, not in attemting to make or maintain relationships of any sort, not even at effortless tasks like sleeping. He just went through his days letting whatever happened happen.

And even though it was only going on four o'clock, despite the loud music playing and his streak of sleepless nights, he found himself falling alseep. For once, it came effortless. Jack would have been conserned by the sudden lack of energy he had, but he found himself rather pleased with the thought that maybe he'd finally get some sleep.

When Jack woke up the next morning he noticed two things. One, that he was on the floor, and two, it was bright as hell in his room. This could have been because his light was turned on, but as soon as he sat up and looked out the window he knew he was late to school. He didn't even bother checking the time, he just quickly jumped up and started looking for something to wear.

Jack wasn't really the kind of person to care much about looking good, so he just grabbed his uniform off the floor and threw it on. Once he was dressed he took a quick look in the mirror that made up his closet door. His pants were starting to rip at the knees and had some grass stains on them, and his tie was quite uneven, but he didn't have enough time to care. He carelessly ran a comb through the curly mop of hair that sat on the top of his head, then grabbed his phone, blazer, and left.

When he got downstairs he went to make coffee, not sure if he'd even be able to drink any before he had to leave, only to find that there was already coffee in the pot, still warm. He heard someone clear their throat and snapped his head to look behind him. There sat his mother, coffee in hand, looking rather unimpressed. "You should have left by now, Jackson."

Jack scoffed inwardly at the use of his name. "I know, Mother. I just overslept."

His mother made an unimpressed noise and nodded. "First you say you can't sleep at all, now you're sleeping in." He watched as she rolled her eyes and got up from the table. "I just don't know what it is with you and why you feel like lying so much, but I've had it. You can't be missing school, for any reason. Your marks aren't that great as it is."

Jack left the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with his mother. "I'm maintaining a B average." He mumbled.

"Exactly. That _B_ should be an _A_ at the least." Jack didn't answer her, he just walked to the front door and slipped his shoes on, so she decided to follow. "I mean it Jackson, you're better than this."

Still refusing to make eye contact, he picked up his backpack and slammed the door behind him. His mother was always on his case about school. It didn't seem to matter what he did, it wasn't good enough. Even when he managed to get ninties, or even a hundred on a test or project, his mother would just start nagging him about how he wasn't in enough clubs or extra curriculars. He always had to be better.

When he got to school he didn't bother checking the time, he knew he was late. Instead, he just walked straight down to the attendance office. He still wasn't wearing his blazer, he carried it over his shoulder, finger looped through what was used to hang it up. When he got to the attendace office the lady behind the counter looked at him, clearly unimpressed.

"Late again, Merridew?"

She shook her head, then stood up and began to fix his tie. Jack would have been uncomfortable, had he not been on such good terms with her. His contant tardiness caused him to see her often, almost daily, and what started off as short greetings eventually turned into conversations that could last for as long as ten minutes. Though he wouldn't say he knew her on a personal level, she was one of the few people employed at this school he actually liked.

"Headteacher would like to see you in his office." She informed him, her voice kind. "He told you that the next time you were late there'd be trouble."

"Well, I had to see you Sharon. You know it's the highlight of my day." Jack smiled and lifted his head up more as she finished fixing his tie.

"Well you could have come seen me during your lunch hour." Sharon reminded him. "Now run along. The longer you keep him waiting the more trouble you'll be in. And I'd recomend you put your blazer on."

Jack nodded at her and headed towards the headteacher's office, ignoring her suggestion of the blazer. When Jack got to the door he didn't bother knocking, he just walked right in. The headteacher didn't even look up from his desk when Jack entered, so he decided to take a seat while he waited.

After a few minutes of waiting, the headteacher finally looked up and acknowledged Jack. "How many times does this make it?"

"I beg your pardon, sir, but you'd have to be more specific. How many times this week? Month? School year?" Came Jack's wise response.

The headteacher didn't appear to be too pleased with Jack, but before he had the chance to say anything, another boy came barging through the door.

"My apologies, sir. I got lost on my way here, it wasn't my intention to be late." The boy apologized.

The headteacher looked between the two boys, the unknown boy only now realizing Jack was in the room and appeared a bit embarrassed. The headteacher sighed and straighened out his papers, before adressing Jack again. "Mrs. Charleston was planning on giving you detention the next time you were late Mr. Merridew, but since I need someone to show Mr. Elliot here around the school, I'll let you off the hook this _one time_ and excuse your absense."

Jack was more greatful than words could express. The last thing he needed was a call home saying that Jack had gotten detention. Even though Jack was one of the fortunate few students who's parents still had a landline, it didn't mean he was always able to delete the messages the school left before his parents could listen to them.

The headteacher handed Jack a paper, which Jack realized to be the other boy's timetable. "I assume you do know where all these classes are, right?" Jack nodded. "Good. Now, no need to rush. Both of you will be officially excused from your first period, and it won't be put on your record, nor will you recieve a call home."

Both boys left the room once they were sure the headteacher had nothing else to say. When they got outside of the office, the other boy decided to formally introduce himself.

"I'm Ralph." His voice was dripping with confidence and pride, which caused Jack to choke back a laugh. Ralph stuck his hand out for Jack to shake, in which Ralph recieved a weird look for. When Jack was just a young boy his father decided it would be best he tought him how to properly shake someone's hand. _'How you shake someone's hand says a lot about a man.'_ he'd always say. Jack never understood it much. He took Ralph's hand and shook it rather sloppily, but to an extent he was still firm. All Jack could tell from the way Ralph shook his hand was that he must have come from a family very much like his own, because his father would have been proud of the boy's hand shake.

"'M Merridew." Jack introduced himself. Ralph raised an eyebrow at the name, which caused Jack to shrug. "Kids names. Why should I be Jack? _I'm Merridew._ " He repeated himself, sure to stress his point the second time around. Ralph nodded, but Jack couldn't help but feel like he was being brushed off. He sighed and put it behind him.

Jack realized he was still holding Ralph's timetable, and decided to take a better look at the classes. Upon further inspection, Jack realized he had two classes with him this semester and three next.

"Did you fail gym before?" Jack asked Ralph, with a confused expression on his face.

Ralph's face matched Jack's. "No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

Jack pointed to a spot on the paper. "It says here you're taking phys. ed next semester, first period. Why on earth would you take that if you didn't have to?"

Realization flashed over his face, but it was still laced with confusion. "In my spare time I enjoy playing sports, so I decided to take phys. ed. It seemed to be an intelligent decision."

Jack made a face and laughed a bit. "Taking gym is anything but an intelligent decision. Who ever invented sports made anything but an intelligent decision."

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "So you don't play sports or anything like that?" Jack shook his head, which caused Ralph to snicker at the floor. Jack wanted to ask him what was so funny, but he was cut off with a voice yelling his name.

"Merridew! You're late, Merridew." Jack turned around to find none other than his friend Roger walking over to him. Jack found a grin creeping onto his face. He was about to say hi to his friend when he got over to him, but he stopped when Roger messed up his hair. "You weren't planning on skipping class without me now, were you?"

With a shake of his head, Jack jerked his thumb at Ralph who was standing slightly behind him. "The headteacher said he wanted me to show the new kid around."

"I'm Ralph." The other boy butted in, sticking his hand out.

Roger looked at Ralph's hand for a few seconds, before redirecting his attention to the boy's face. Roger didn't look too impressed, but not necessarily unimpressed either. "Roger." He introduced himself. He hesisated, but didn't shake Ralph's hand. "It's a pleasure."

Jack couldn't help but grin more at his friend. He looked up to his friend's poor manners in a way. Jack knew he could never pull that off himself, Roger was just being his natural self. Jack was raised in a way where he'd always have some manners, even if they weren't the best, they were there. If he tried to dismiss his manners, it would be apparent that he was making a conscious effort to do it.

Roger went back to paying no mind Ralph. He didn't know the kid, therefore he didn't care about the kid, and he didn't bother hiding it. "Well then, do you think you'll be in first at all today?"

After checking the time, Jack shook his head. "This kid has classes all over the school, I might be late to second period too."

Like a bobble head, Roger tilted his head from side to side before nodding. "I'll bring your books to class then, don't bother stopping by your locker."

Jack nodded and turned around to continue showing Ralph around the school, but as soon as he turned around he felt his blazer, which he was still just holding over his shoulder, be taken from him. He turned back around to see Roger holding it folded over his arm. "I take it you're not actually going to wear this, right? I'll put it in your locker too."

He shook his head. Roger always wore his blazer, and he always wore it properly with the buttons done up. The blazer fit him perfectly, and it complimented his figure. However, Jack's blazer made him look skinnier than he already was, which wasn't something he was too fond of.

"Not all of us can pull it off as well as you, Roger." Jack told him.

Roger shook his head and smirked at his friend's poor excuse. "Whatever you say, Merridew. I'll see you later."

This time, Roger left and Jack was able to go back to showing Ralph around. Ralph seemed to have a different idea, though. He decided it would be more fun to interrogate the other boy.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Roger. He introduced himself. Do you have short term memory loss or something?" Jack joked, and started walking.

"I guess what I meant to ask was, who is he to you?" Ralph clarified. Jack noticed Ralph's eyes trail elsewhere before the boy spoke up again. "And why were you late? And what happened to your pants?"

Jack gave Ralph a confused look, then remembered the grass stains on his knees. The boy started laughing so hard that he had to stop walking as he tried to recompose himself. "Me an' Roger? Nope. No way!"

Ralph shrugged. "I'm not judging. We're all God's children."

It took a conscious effort for Jack to not make a face at Ralph's statement, and he laughed once more before talking again. "But _Roger_? That wouldn't happen. I mean the guy's - we've - it just wouldn't happen." He wiped a tear from his eye, then continued to speak. "I was late because I slept in."

"Well what about your pants?"

"Kid, trust me. If you spend enough time around me, yours will be like that too."


End file.
